


It's just a little crush

by hifftn



Category: MLQC - Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and doubting of sexuality, just some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Minor has to finally accept it: his friend Gavin is hot. Way too hot. Better take a shower...
Relationships: Gavin/Minor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	It's just a little crush

Ever since being a kid Minor had looked up to Gavin. At first he just wanted to be his friend, saw Gavin as cool, older brother. No one could jump as high as Gavin, no one was as brooding and rebellious. Minor wanted to be just like that when he got older.  
But after a few years he realized that something was off, he viewed Gavin differently than his other friends.  
Sure, none of his friends came close to Gavin anyway, especially after his idol decided to train to become a police officer. Of course Minor admired him even more after that.  
But all that training also had another effect. Gavin's body changed, the lean kid turned into a male underwear model with biceps to die for.  
It was one day in the gym that realisation dawned on Minor. He was assisting Gavin with his workout, helping with the bench press routine Gavin had, when he got distracted by the way the sheen of sweat on Gavin's arms glistered. And even then Minor would have brushed it off as admiration, maybe slight envy, if it wasn't for his cock suddenly jumping to attention in his gym shorts, paired with an instinctive glance towards Gavin's shorts.  
Out of shame and confusion he nearly dropped the barbell, but Gavin’s strong arms prevented it from falling on his chest.  
“Oy! Minor, you’re supposed to help me, not let the weights crush me!” With a grunt Gavin lifted the barbell one last time and put it back on the rack.  
“Sorry, I was - uh…” Distracted. He couldn’t admit that, though. “I got a cramp.”  
After that it happened more often.  
Minor caught himself staring at Gavin more often and each time his heart raced and his mouth was dry. Going to the gym together became a test of strength. Not physical strength, though. No, the mental strength to not stare, not touch, not blurt out declarations of lust and - yes, of affection.  
Even when they just hang out together, eating some fast food and watching TV shows, there was always something Gavin did to make Minor’s heart skip a beat. Like when he pursed his lips after a finishing his serving just to find out whether he wanted seconds or not. (Minor always wanted seconds.) Or the way Gavin slumped in his seat after an especially thrilling scene in a movie. (Minor mostly watched Gavin, though, not the movie.) And worst, when Gavin got tired and stretched, both arms up in the air so his shirt rode up and revealed this tiny strip of toned abs and happy trail. First time Minor caught a glimpse of that, he almost died of nosebleed.  
So Minor was in a pinch. He crushed hard on his friend - although Gavin liked to point out that they were merely acquaintances, not friends - and couldn’t just tell him since it would effectively ruin their friendship, but he couldn’t just stay away either. It was hell and only the scraps of casual intimacy, like a clap on the shoulders from Gavin after a good workout, kept Minor alive in that time.  
And then things changed. Not his feelings for Gavin, though, but how he dealt with them. Read a lot about these feelings, researched even more about same sex relationships. Watched porn. Got disgusted at one point and went back to research, including some online forums and some more, softer porn.  
It was process but he came to terms with his feelings for Gavin, although he never told the target of his affection about it.  
Instead Minor looked online for a date with someone else, someone with whom he wouldn’t have to worry to ruin a lifelong friendship.  
But he also had to find out that it wasn’t the same. None of the men he met gave him the same sense of pleasant nervousness, of comfort and longing at the same time. They were nice and he enjoyed talking to them, but they didn’t make him want to touch them.  
It was Gavin and no one else for him.  
So he would have to settle for pining. He could do that, had been doing this for years already after all. But he also minimized the risks. Barely ever went to the gym with Gavin anymore, mostly met up with him when there were also other around.  
One of these days, he hoped, his feelings would just fade.  
Despite his conviction he found himself with Gavin in the gym again after a few weeks of absence.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Gavin commented as they set up their equipment for the work-out. “Have you found a girlfriend?”  
Minor tensed and shook his head. “No, just - I was busy.” Educating himself, finding himself. Once or twice jerking off to the thought of Gavin.  
“You know you can tell me if you met someone, don’t you? I mean, it’s not ‘bros before - girls’ with us,” Gavin assured him and started with some simple weight lifting exercises.  
“It’s not that. I - I mean… there’s someone I like but it’s one-sided and I haven’t even confessed and I don’t think I ever will because it would just make things awkward and I’m not sure I could live that down like, ever in my life, so yeah, definitely not a girlfriend.” Realizing he ranted Minor shut up when he saw Gavin raise an eyebrow at him in the gym mirror.  
“Why don’t you just tell her? You never know, she might feel the same. I mean, you’re a good guy, all in all.”  
Gavin wasn’t usually that open, even less that supportive, so Minor just nodded and kept his eyes on his shoes for the most time of their work-out.  
In the end, when they put all the equipment back, Gavin stopped Minor before he could run off.  
“Listen, I know we don’t do the whole talking about deep things stuff, but I can tell you’re kinda distracted, so if you want to talk about it…?”  
How could he talk about it? He couldn’t just look Gavin directly in the eye and tell him he had the hots for him, could he? No.  
“There’s really nothing to talk abou-” Minor started but Gavin rolled his eyes.  
“Oh come on! If there’s one person knowing all about unrequited love, it’s me. You remember my crush on that girl in high school? Took me ages to get over it, but talking kinda helped. So, just spit it out already.”  
Later Minor would blame a moment of weakness, possibly even a nervous breakdown, but in the empty gym, all sweaty and tired out, with Gavin actually worrying about him, he just blurted it out.  
“I think I’m in love with you.”  
Seconds ticked by. Gavin blinked.  
“Is that what you want to say to her?”  
There it was, the way out of this. Unfortunately Minor panicked and steered into the opposite direction.  
“I’m saying that to you!”  
“You - you are in love with me?!” Gavin asked slowly.  
Minor felt like bursting out in tears. There he did it now. Gavin would detest him now, would avoid him. Maybe even told others about this. His life was over. He could just pack his stuff and move to a place far far away and start a new life, maybe as a rice farmer or making wicker baskets. He just thought which country would be best for hiding from this embarrassment when he found himself pushed against the wall. Oh great, Gavin would beat him up now.  
“Say that again,” Gavin ordered, but it didn’t sound upset or disgusted.  
“Uhh… I’m kinda… in love with you?” Now that it was out he could just stand by it. Own it. Before he moved to some backwater village half across the globe.  
Gavin swore lowly, Minor couldn’t even get the exact words, mostly because he forgot how to brain when Gavin pressed his lips on Minor’s. But his body still reacted, he pulled Gavin closer. If this was his only chance to ever kiss him, Minor was dead set on making the most of it. He buried his one hand into Gavin’s hair, the other held tight to Gavin’s shirt. Not that he needed to hold Gavin close.  
Gavin had Minor pinned against the wall, and as their kiss deepened the small distance between them melted away until they were almost entangled into each other. For a split second it occured to Minor that Gavin was just kissing him out of pity, or out of curiosity at best. But then they shifted and a vital part of Gavin’s anatomy got more and more noticable, giving Minor hope this was enjoyable to both of them.  
Only when his lungs burned and he felt like passing out from lack of oxygen he allowed himself to break the kiss for more than just a second to gasp for air. Gavin wasn’t better off; he panted, his face was flushed and his eyes were wide.  
“Sorry, I just-”  
“No, it’s fine, I mean-”  
“I’d like - I’d like to do that again. Maybe not here,” Gavin admitted and for the first time since Minor had blurted out his feelings, he seemed to realize where they were.  
“Yeah,” Minor pressed out and exhaled, his body still buzzing from adrenaline and a cocktail of other hormones. “Yeah, I’d like that, too.” But he didn’t let go of Gavin, and Gavin didn’t pull away. Instead their faces drifted closer again, hesitantly now that the first rush of need had passed. This kiss was softer, slower. Sweeter. It didn’t fail to make Minor’s heart race, though, nor did it help to solve the problem that was solid in his gym shorts.  
“We can’t stay here,” he whispered in between kisses. But what was the alternative? Letting go of Gavin? Going home together? Oh god, he hadn’t even thought about what should happen after a kiss. Well, he had thought about it a couple of times, but more like he thought about what to do when he ever got rich. Hypothetically, just to pass some time with daydreaming.  
Gavin hummed, but leaned closer for another kiss before he pulled back.  
“We better get changed.” His voice sounded hoarse, wavered lightly.  
“Uh, yeah.” Getting changed - together? Minor didn’t dare thinking this through, instead he allowed Gavin to pull him with him towards the changing rooms.  
“I’m all sweaty, I’ll hop under the shower real quick.” Despite his confident words Gavin’s blush deepened, spread over his face in blotches.  
“Okay?” Was that just an information? An invitation? And if it was invitation, was it just for showering or ‘showering’? How far was Gavin willing to go? And how far was Minor himself ready to go?  
“Are you staying here or-?”  
Shit, they really had to talk this out. Just diving in head first was bound to cause heartache.  
“No, I’m - I’ll be right there.” Another deep breath and he followed Gavin, stripped off shirt and shorts and wrapped a towel around his hips. It was just a shower after all, and he, too, was sweaty. For a different reason, though.  
Gavin was already naked, standing under the spray of water and rubbing shampoo into his hair.  
Minor’s heart stopped. And set back in, with urgency now. The broad shoulders and firm back, that ass and those legs - was Gavin aware of what he was doing to him?  
He swallowed thickly, ignore the aching in his rock hard cock and picked a shower far enough away to not accidentally bump against Gavin but not so far it seemed as if he was avoiding him either.  
To get his libido under control Minor turned the water ice cold, but shrieked and jumped backwards as the icy spray hit him, almost slipping but he caught himself just in time.  
“Are you okay?” Gavin looked over his shoulder and Minor was grateful he hadn’t fully turned around or his heart would explode. It was already racing to the point of being painful.  
“Yeah, just - I’m done already. I leave first.”  
When Gavin came out, water dripping from his hair and the towel low on his hips, Minor was already dressed again. His eyes flitted around the room, afraid he might lose control if he stared too long at Gavin’s naked chest.  
“You are quick. Give me a second to jump into my clothes. Do you want to grab a bite to eat together?”  
A date. Gavin asked him out for a date. Minor was so excited, he forgot not to look. The last thing he noticed before the blood started gushing out of his nose was the towel falling to the floor.


End file.
